


Where the Flowers Grow

by sleepov3r



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute girlfriends being cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepov3r/pseuds/sleepov3r
Summary: After the war against Horde Prime is over, Scorpia reclaims the Fright Zone, but has some lingering doubts left over.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Where the Flowers Grow

To Perfuma, Etheria had always been beautiful. As the princess of Plumeria, it was her duty to recognize natural beauty everywhere. But after the war ended and She-Ra restored Etheria to its full magical glory, Etheria was more beautiful than ever, so much that Perfuma was almost overwhelmed thinking about it. There was so much magic around her, so much life to nurture. And the best place to start was in the former Fright Zone.

A few weeks after the war had ended, Perfuma found herself in the Fright Zone again. She had never liked the place before, with its cold air and lack of greenery. But She-Ra’s victory had caused the whole place to be overgrown by fresh green grass and multicolored flowers. For the first time in the Fright Zone, Perfuma could relax, and not just because of the plants.

“Perfuma!” Perfuma was swept off her feet by a joyous hug. Scorpia was grinning from ear to ear, and Perfuma embraced her just as happily.

“How are you, Scorpia?” Perfuma asked as Scorpia set her down. She inserted her hands into Scorpia’s open claws and grinned up at the bigger girl.

“Oh, just fine, nothing to complain about, really! I thought I’d be more nervous moving back into the Fright Zone, but it’s so different now! No force captains running around and all that. Plus the construction workers who came over from Dryl are super helpful. We should get this place cleaned up in no time!”

“That’s wonderful!” Perfuma said, “I’d love to see what you’ve got done already!”

“Oh, a tour! I’d love to!” Scorpia set off, Perfuma’s arm around her waist. While many of the buildings were still undeniably of the Fright Zone, workers were climbing across every structure, dismantling bits and pieces and painting over others. The cold, dank air had been replaced by a gentle breeze.

“...And that’s where I’m staying,” Scorpia said, gesturing to a tall spire, “Along with Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio. I tried staying there by myself, but I’m just not used to having that much space to myself, and they asked to move in with me, and I couldn’t say no.”

“You are a queen now, though,” Perfuma reminded her, “If you wanted the space for yourself, you could claim it just like that.”

“I guess I could,” Scorpia said, “But I still can’t get over that. I’m a queen.  _ Me _ . I used to get yelled at by Hordak and Catra on a daily basis, and now people look at me like I’m Hordak or Catra. Can I be honest?”

“Of course, Scorpia.”

“I don’t really think I want to be queen,” Scorpia said, “I’m… not sure I’m going to be that good at it. I’ve never been the type to boss people around.”

“You don’t have to be bossy in order to be queen,” said Perfuma, “In Plumeria, I try to listen to all of my subjects and take their opinions into account. I know you can be a wonderful ruler, too. It’ll come to you in time.”

“You think so?” Scorpia looked down at her, then blushed and looked away. “That’s really sweet of you to say.”

“I mean it,” Perfuma said, and gave Scorpia a little squeeze. Scorpia indulged her with a smile, but her eyes were still sad.

“Is something else bothering you?” Perfuma asked.

“I guess I just wish I wasn’t doing this on my own,” Scorpia said. She sat down on the ground cross legged, and Perfuma sat with her. “I wish my moms were still here. I mean, they were never really the ruling type either, or else they’d have stood up to Hordak long ago, but at least they’d be something.”

“But you’ve got me.”

“I do?” Scorpia looked at her, eyes wide.

“Of course you do, silly! Besides, look at all you’ve done already. You reclaimed the Fright Zone and made it a home for everyone the war displaced, including former Horde soldiers. You restored your birthright and made it all your own.” Perfuma leaned in and put a hand to Scorpia’s face. “You’re a hero, Scorpia. I’m proud of you.”

Scorpia shifted, blushing madly, though she didn’t pull away. “Hey, um, Perfuma… Is it okay if I…”

“Yes,” Perfuma said, and tilted her head as Scorpia kissed her softly. She smelled like fresh grass, and the tips of her hair tickled Perfuma’s forehead. Perfuma smiled into the other girl’s mouth, and pulled away, still beaming.

“I think I’ll have to come visit more often,” Perfuma said. She conjured up a little flower in her palm and tucked it behind Scorpia’s ear. “It’s really pretty here.”

“I would like that a lot,” Scorpia agreed.


End file.
